The Strike of Evil
by iDisarm
Summary: Everyone is celebrating. Andross is dead, the war is over, and everybody is happy. Everyone but the Star Fox team. After having some hardships, the team breaks up. But what happens when they are all needed to defeat something even bigger than Andross?
1. Prologue

_Everyone is celebrating. Andross is dead, the war is over, and everybody is happy. Everyone but the Star Fox team. After having some hardships, the team breaks up. But what happens when they are all needed to defeat something even bigger than Andross?  
_**  
**_**Prologue**__-  
_  
_"We won!" Fox heard the voices from all of his comrades screaming into their communicators, watching the monster called Andross obliterate in front of their very eyes. His eyes stung from his tears as he flew back up into his safe haven – the Great Fox._

_Of course, Pepper was there to greet them and to congratulate them on a job well done. It took a moment for Pepper to realize that Fox had tears in his eyes. "Fox?" he sounded surprised. "Of all the years I have known you, I have never seen you cry. Ever. Not even when your father died."_

_Fox noticed this, and quickly wiped away the tears. "I guess I'm just glad that it's over. The war, I mean.."  
_  
Fox sighed. He couldn't stop reminiscing that day. He couldn't believe how much had changed. Not only had his Star Fox team broken up, but the war was still going strong..

"Fox!" ROB screamed in his annoying robotic voice. "Someone has fired at our ship!" Fox shook his head vigorously, snapping himself out of his daydream and looked around. The pilot room was blinking red, a signal meaning they were under attack. "Fox, if I may interrupt your thoughts for a moment and tell you to focus on the current situation, you would find that it is very urgent!" Fox gasped and stared out the cockpit window, shocked. Outside, he saw a very familiar blue avian in a very familiar Arwing firing at the Great Fox..  
**  
Well, theres the prologue. Just to clear something up, I have no Star Fox games what-so-ever, so it may be a while before I upload, just to get my facts straight. Please, criticism is greatly appreciated. Well, please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Well, here I am. Uploading, again. Sorry I havn't uploaded for a while. First of all, school started, and I'm very busy. Also, I had a bit of a writers block, but I found an interesting plot that I think is pretty well thought-out. So, enjoy!  
**

"What.. the hell?!" Fox shook his head. This didn't make any sense. Why was his old friend attacking him? Fox stood up and ran out of the room. Falco wouldn't attack him. Not unless ordered to. So Fox ran. He ran as fast as he could toward the Observation Deck. He needed to see for himself. He heard the clop-clang of his boots as they hit the metal floor below him. He had to take a better look. He reached the door, feeling the cool steam hit his sweaty, hot neck as they slid open automatically. He grabbed the nearest binoculars and, getting as far as he could to the glass window, peered outside. Fox nearly dropped his binoculars as he gazed at what he saw. Falco wasn't inside his Arwing. That WAS his Arwing, Fox couldn't mistake those battle scratches and dents.

"ROB!" Fox barked. "Take the Stationary Turret AB. Aim for the cockpit, and open the garage. I'm going to scan the area." ST AB was located under the ship, which is the ideal place for this current situation, and with Fox on patrol, He could look for any more enemies before they get close to the ship. "And send my Pistol to the Observation Deck. Pronto."

"Roger." ROB replied in his usual monotone. With a hiss and the screech of metal, the weaponary tube opened. Grabbing his gun, Fox quickly slipped it into its' holster, and sprinted out of the room. He bolted down the two-flights of stairs and snuck into the garage. Just as he had expected, there was an extra ship parked hastily next to his own.

"Fox, the ship has been taken out. Target destroyed." ROB announced through his headset.

"Affirmative. Good job, ROB." He re-focused to his current situation. "So he IS in here.." Fox whispered to himself. He stuck to the sides of the garage, in the darkness, and stealthily slid over to the foreign aircraft. He scanned it carefully. Extra thrusters, the Omega Cannon 2, the newest cannon available, and blood stuck to the wheel. "Definitely Falco's dummy ship." Fox's ears twitches slightly. Insticntavly, he turned, his pistol raised and his glasses were down. His eyes narrowed, scanning what was in front of him. Thankfully, his glasses let him see into the dark, which gave him an advantage. But Falco was smart. He knew that I had gadgits that he never had. Cautiously, he took a step forward. Still nothing. He lowered his gun the slightest of an inch. This is what Falco was waiting for.

Jumping from the top of his fake ship, Falco grabbed Fox into a headlock with his left arm and grabbed Fox's gun with his right. He pointed Fox's own gun at his head. "Long time no see." He said lowly, smirking through his beak.

Fox struggled before answering. "How's Kat?" He spat at the name. He could feel the cold barrol pointed at his temple.

Falco frowned. "Same as ever." He said, his grip never letting, not even a little. "Though, she still is as bossy as ever. But that's none of your business." He pressed the gun harder against the soft flesh. "Seems like you let the place go." Falco smirked, looking around him. Crates were packed to the side, oil was spilled and dust collected in all surfaces.

Fox grunted. "Yeah, well, there's only me, so I don't give a rats ass what you think." He spat. "By the way.. tell your girlfriend I said for her to go to hell." As soon as Fox said 'your girlfriend', he moved his leg behind Falco's and swiftly brushed it to the side, knocking Falco's legs from under him. Falco gave a small 'ack' as he hit the floor. Fox slammed his elbow into the crook in Falco's arm. He heard a small crack followed by an ear-splitting scream coming from the body below him. His right hand free, he pointed his gun down at the writhing body laying cowardly below him.

Falco stopped writhing and glared up at him. "You're going to pay for this." He said, reaching into his own belt and taking out his own pistol. He shot three quick shots toward his old friends head. Fox swiftly moved his head to the left side as he rolled over to the nearest crate. He heard Falco hide behind his ship as he rolled. Once he was behind the crate, he stood and shot two long bursts in the Avian's direction. Falco narrowly escaped the shots, and hid behind the wheel. He took a deep breath. He forgot the pain in his arm for a moment for focused on the situation. '_My arm is broken. Okay. Fox had better protection and room to run. Not bad, but not good that great. On the other hand, Fox's pistol had to charge more. He fired longer shots. That means that I have about ten seconds before Fox would fire his pistol again. Nine now. I have to move fast. Fox had his bullet-proof vest on, no doubt. If I time it right.. Eight seconds. Maybe._' Falco dove.

He fired three rounds at the crate, each four seconds after the other. On the first shot Falco heard a grunt and then a sliding noise. The laser had hit his bullet proof vest, and the impact made Fox slide backward. _'Perfect,'_ Falco thought. The Second shot hit the side of the crate, pushing the crate slightly to the side, just enough for a possible hit. The third hit was aimed for Fox's head. Falco heard a crack and a gasp. "Yes!" he whispered, looking around the wheel of the ship to glance at his work.

Fox gasped, groping his head. It didn't hit. But how? He looked down. His headset was destroyed. He grinned his happy-go-lucky grin. "Close one." Fox said out loud.

"God dammit!" Falco swore. _'Fox was lucky. I forgot about that.'_

"Nice plan, but too bad it didn't work." Fox said, standing up and holding a Rocket Launcher. "Lucky this was a weapon crate. I've always had luck on my side. Or do I?" Fox smirked. "I suggest you leave now. Before.." Fox lowered his weapon.

Ships and space crafts poured through the garage entrance, landing next to Fox's and Falco's. He noticed one ship in particular. More and more poured in. _'I shouldn't have left the garage door opened..'_ Fox thought bitterly. _'I should have known they would have had a well thought-out plan.'_

His worst nightmare appeared out of the cockpit of the lead of ships. The figure got out gracefully, heading toward the two. Falco was grinning his head off, and Fox felt pale.

"Hello, Fox." Said a cold voice, as the other pilots filed out of their cockpits.

"Kat." He spat.

--

**Hehe. I hate making Falco the bad guy, but I'll try to make him good again. It probably won't be soon, though. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hostage

**Sorry I haven't been on in a year. My computer crashed, and when my sister got a laptop, I never got a chance on it, but now I do, so I'm going to continue this story, whether people like it or not.**

Enjoy.

_Chapter 2_

It's been several years since Fox has seen Kat Monroe. Over the years he has been accustomed to her company. True – They used to be lovers, but after they overthrew Andross, the team began to drift apart, and when they drifted apart, so did they, and as they drifted apart, Kat became more sick and twisted. Now, she formed her own colony for the sole purpose to conquer all galaxies, and she very much wanted Fox to join her. To put it simply, she's a mini Hitler.

Now that they are meeting for the first time in many years, he remembered why they grew so distant.

"It's been so long." Kat said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Almost instantly Fox replied, "Not long enough." It seemed he was talking through clenched teeth, so his response almost came out as a hiss. He noticed her, very condescendingly, fold her arms and scanned the room, noticing her 'friend', Falco, on the ground with a bone protruding out of his skin. She winced at the very sight.

"I… see you haven't lost your spark. You'd still make a great part of my team." Kat said, grinning. Fox just snarled as a response.

Minutes passed. Fox was still standing, hand near his gun, and Kat was looking as if she was waiting for something. Suddenly, she grinned, even broader than before. "Well, Foxxie," she said, smirking, "since you won't join me volunteeringly, I'll just have to force you." As she said this, she gestured with both of her arms outward, and fleets of ships barricaded into the garage. Fox mentally cursed himself for not shutting the garage door.

Tens of hundreds of pilots clambered out of their cockpits, and Fox could see their guns, either slung around their shoulder or at their hip. _I need to act fast_, he though, and looked at Kat, who look a bit pleased with herself. Fury tugged on the inside, and so he instinctively grabbed her arm, spun her around so that he had one hand holding bother of her wrists and the other hand holding the gun, which was now pressing roughly at her temple. Kat gave a yelp of surprise, and twisted and struggled to get free.

"Nobody fucking move or I'll blow her brains out!" Fox yelled suddenly, his grip tightening on her wrists. After she stopped struggling, he heard her growl. Or was it a growl? No, it wasn't a growl, but a purr.

"Very smart, very smart indeed. And that is the reason on why'd you make a great addition to my—"

"Shut up!" Fox interrupted, pressing the gun harder on her soft flesh. "Now, if any of you want to see her alive, you'll leave. I'll give her back, along with this—" he shot the ground on which Falco was laying—"if you all leave and give me my ship back." Common sense went out the window. Fury and rage billowed inside of him, the want of his ship and his desire to be alone overthrew all emotions. There was a hard look in his eye as he looked at all of the pilots that landed on his ship.

Kat thought for a moment and smiled. "That's all you want? This crappy ship?" She laughed. "You're not a very good negotiator, are you?" Fox looked at her, confused.

"This is what I came with, this is what I want to leave with." He replied simply, and watched all of the pilots fly out of his garage. After they all left, he closed and locked the garage door.

"Why don't you just kidnap me? I'll be, like, a hostage, or whatever." Kat grinned.

"Why would I want you on my ship?" he growled, pushing her away roughly, making her stumble.

"Because I'm sexy, the head of a huge colony, and it looks like you need company." Kat replied, putting her hands on her hips, and cocking her head at him. Fox was at a loss for words, but Kat continued. "Plus, how are you supposed to get me and Flaco back to them? Hm?"

Fox thought long and hard about the situation. Meanwhile, Kat was circling him, glancing a few times at Falco, who was almost forgottin, as he was a small heap on the floor, leaning against the wall with part of his shirt tied around his arm. "Fine." Fox growled. "You guys can stay. But I swear to God, if you so much as contact _anybody_, touch _anything_, do _anything_ to this ship, I will shoot you." His tone was dead serious.

The avian chuckled. "Whatever, just get me to the Hospital Wing, my arm hurts like hell."

"Fine." The vulpine answered. "But after, you'll both be locked up in the guest rooms. R.O.B. will make sure of that.

"Roger." R.O.B. replied instantly in his robotic voice.

_I have a bad feeling about this.._

**End chapter.**

**Well, there you have it. Chapter two. It was kind of rushed, but I'll try and fix a few of the errors I have and tweak it to make it better. Anyway, I'm back, so please review, flames and all.**


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Here's chapter two. If you haven't noticed, I put my other story on hold because I'm really liking this story.** **And I changed the character pairings, because I have no idea how to fit Crystal into this story, so I'll try and make this a Fox x Kat story. :]]  
**  
_Chapter two:_

Immediately, Fox locked Kat into her room, with little resistance, to his surprise. It even looked like she wanted to be alone, to get a break from life, her operation, and her duties as a leader. He made R.O.B. lock the door internally; so that she couldn't use any of her technology she might have hid from him to open it without his knowledge. Just in case, he locked the outside anyway. Better safe than sorry.

Shortly afterward, he escorted Falco to the Hospital wing, and had R.O.B. fix his arm, using his robotic arm to bend the arm, rather roughly, back into place, then stitching the hole where the bone poked out of back together, and finishing off by wrapping with a disinfectant cast. Fox locked Falco into his own dorm, a few doors down from Kat's own in the east hall, without any complaints from him, either, which surprised Fox even more. He was almost sure Falco would say something to him, about the situation, about Kat, about their fight. Nothing. But on his passing of Kats room, Fox heard a light knock from the inside of Kats door. "Foxxie?" Her tone sounded light, almost flirtatious. "Do you have a minute?" He stopped dead in his tracks. She sounded like her old self, back when the team was together and they were still a couple.

Fox then remembered what became of her, and growled. "Later." He continued on walking, tucking his hands into his pockets, along with the sound of rubber hitting metal echoing behind him as he walked solemnly to his room.

Fox couldn't sleep. The image of hurting his old best friend was carved into his brain, and he couldn't seem to shake the image out. The distortion of pain on the avians face, the writhing body on the floor, the blood... He shivered. And he did that. Fox did that to his friend, and that fact and that fact alone made him unable to sleep.

-----------------------------

_That dream again. The joy of everyone in the Starfox team screaming in their communicators, grinning stupidly at the destruction of Andross._

Even when they landed, it was the same thing, Fox crying out, trying to blink away the tears, and Peppy said the same thing. _"Of all the years I have known you," he said with the same surprised voice, "I have never seen you cry. Ever. Not even when your father died."_

And the same answer. "I guess I'm just glad that it's over. The war, I mean..." But that was only half the reason. Fox knew that the Starfox team would eventually split up, all of his friends eventually going their separate ways, but he didn't know that it would end up the way it did – disastrous.

A loud thump woke Fox up from his dream. He sat there for a moment, and then realized that the sound came from across the hall where he locked Falco and Kat up. He quickly threw on some pants, which contained his gun – he didn't even bother with a shirt – and sprinted to the end of the hall. He stopped at Falcos door, and knocked hard. "Falco? You ok?" A snore came as a response. "Should have figured..." he muttered, taking three quick steps down the hall, outside of Kat's dorm, and knocked. "Kat? Are you in there?"

Silence. He knocked harder. "Kat? Are you there?" Still no response. He quickly unlocked the outside door, and said aloud, "R.O.B., open the door, and hurry!" Fox heard a click, and opened the door.

The lights were on, but other than that, nothing unusual was taking place. A few clothes scattered across the floor and bed sheets sprawled carelessly across the bed, and that was all. But nobody occupied the space. "Shit! R.O.B., do a thorough heat scan of this ship, tell me where you see even the slightest trace of heat."

"Scanning..." R.O.B instantly replied. What was probably seconds seemed like hours to Fox, and his ears twitched as R.O.B. responded. "Found a full body heat signature in dining hall."

_Why would she be there?_ "Thanks." Fox muttered, wondering why Kat would be in the dining hall, but sprinted as fast as he could, no sound except his steady breathing. When he arrived, he slid toward the light switch, his hand already holding his gun out and pointed forward in his direction.

Sitting at the table, a feminine voice said aloud, "Put the gun away, Foxxie. Just getting something to munch on." She giggled, noticing Fox half naked, and popped a kettle of popcorn in her mouth. Fox looked at her like he didn't even hear her.

"So… is later now?" she asked, cocking her head to side.

"I already know what you want." Fox said after a couple seconds. He slowly tucked his gun back into its holster, and sat down at the table across from her.

"Come on, Fox. It's not like you're doing anything here." Kat frowned, trying to think of a better bargain than just joining. "If you join me, my clan, my colony – whatever you want to call it, I'll make you co-leader." She smiled just thinking about it.

Fox banged his fist on the table. "Why the hell do you want me to join you so much? Why do you want me" His hand shook, knuckled turning a bright purple as he clenched his fist. "Why me?"

Kat smirked. "Because, Foxxie, you're smart, an excellent fighter, great company, not to mention great looking either..."

Immediately, Fox knew. He knew why Kat wanted him so much. It wasn't because she wanted him to join her… "You need me." Fox grinned wide. "You need me. You need the help, you need the company, you need a bodyguard." He laughed out loud, standing up, while Kat sat up straight, face wiped clean of any sign of amusement.

"I don't need you—"

"Oh, yes you do!" Fox smiling, and began to pace the room. "That's why you didn't want to go back with them. You wanted to be alone, is it not?"

"Yes, but—"

"And you didn't resist when I threw you in your room, did you not?"

"No, I didn't—"By now, she had slumped down to where her chin almost touched the table. Her face had a mixture of annoyance and anger, her eyes narrowing at fox.

Fox barked out a laugh. "You wanted Falco to get hurt. You wanted me to win. You knew that I would hold you as hostage, you knew everything." He laughed again. "You knew everything." He repeated, only his tone was softer. "The thing is…" Fox sat back down into his seat, leaning back so that the back of his head was touching the table. "You didn't know that I would figure it out."

Kat was outraged. "Yes, I did do all of that stuff. What's your point? Why the hell are you getting at?"

"You don't want to be you." Fox stated simply, looking up at Kats face.

"What do you mean by me not wanting to be me? I love me, I'm happy with who I am and what I have—"

"But not with what you've become. You want somebody there with you, so you're not the only one." Kat was beginning to get flustered.

"You don't know me!" She stood, walking away from him. "You don't know anything! You don't know what I do, what I have to put with, what I have to live with!" She leaned against the wall on the other side of the room, her face distorted so that she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"The thing is," Fox began, walking towards her, "I feel bad for you. So that's why I'm going to join you."

**Well, there. I made Fox the bad guy. Sort of. Not what I had in mind, but I'll try and make sense of all of this in later chapters. Please review, whether it be criticism, flames, or compliments, so please review.**


End file.
